<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вместе by Val_Ekkert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734961">Вместе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert'>Val_Ekkert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда рядом родные люди, преодолеть и победить можно всё, что угодно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вместе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827223">Если старших братьев двое</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik">Knizhnik</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, где Персиваль — старший сводный брат Тесея и Ньюта. Инцест, квази-инцест, трисам, постельные разговоры, вуайеризм, первый раз, межбёдерный секс; в одной из рейтинговых сцен Тесей снизу (в том числе и с Ньютом). ПТСР. Флэшбеки. Полуграфичное описание не случившегося в действительности насилия. В репликах несколько раз сокращается имя Тесея (до «Тес»).<br/>Автор вдохновлялся фиком с ЗФБ-2019 «Если старших братьев двое» от команды WTF Scamanders. В принципе, текст ниже можно считать приквелом. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними (в том числе во флэшбеках).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1918 год, декабрь</p><p>Небо, казалось, висело в считанных футах от головы. Лес безмолвно взирал на Тесея тысячами ветвей, и он в который раз проклял всё — темноту деревьев, серость неба, квакающую под ногами землю, и всю войну — особенно.</p><p>Что он делал здесь? Где свои, где все, почему так тихо?..</p><p>Он плавно обернулся вокруг своей оси — и замер.</p><p>Он был на какой-то поляне, пожухлая трава противно обнимала сапоги. И в паре десятков ярдов от него… Нет, нет, будьте вы прокляты!.. Это невозможно, он не должен быть здесь, он в Карпатах, он на Востоке, за тысячу миль, нет!..</p><p>Но видение не исчезало: посреди поляны, привязанный к криво срубленной из нескольких поленьев конструкции, лежал Ньют — если это… если это можно было назвать «лежал». Его руки и ноги свешивались вниз, по бёдрам размазалась кровь — Тесей знал, откуда, но блокировал знание как мог, — а вокруг расхаживал солдат в немецкой форме, не желая замечать Тесея.</p><p>Его отнесло в сторону заклинанием из Тесеевой палочки — как щепку, даже как листик, как одну из этих пожухлых травинок. Тесей аппарировал следом, услышал стон — даже стонали фрицы, казалось, с акцентом, — и вслепую ударил ногой. И ещё раз. </p><p>Кулаки чесались, пинков было мало, и Тесей  сгрёб врага с земли. Встряхнул за грудки, без труда удерживая полубессознательное тело одной левой, примерился правой…</p><p>...И вдруг свист ветра сменился тёплым воздухом, земля — постелью, серое фронтовое небо — светом магических огоньков в их спальне, а перекошенная морда фрица — спокойным лицом Персиваля.</p><p>Тесей ошарашенно перевёл глаза на свой кулак. Стиснутый, он надёжно упирался в выставленную блоком ладонь старшего брата.</p><p>— Ещё секунда, и ты сломал бы мне нос, — будничным тоном оповестил его Перси. — Я, конечно, Эпискеи не вчера выучил, но всё равно приятного было бы мало. Отпускать?</p><p>— Отпусти, — каркнул Тесей. Перси коротко кивнул и медленно убрал руку. Тесей так же медленно разжал кулак.</p><p>Горло пересохло, и Тесей с силой втянул воздух. Пахло лавандой, мелиссой и другими травами, немного одеколоном Перси и зубной пастой, в общем — не землёй, кровью, порохом и гарью. Но ещё одного запаха, который сейчас успокоил бы лучше других, почти не было — только слабо тянуло от правой подушки.</p><p>Тесей сел в постели, тряхнул головой. Образ из сна всё ещё стоял перед глазами.</p><p>— Где Ньют?</p><p>Перси, конечно, не удивился:</p><p>— В подвале. При мне ускакал, ты дремал уже. Где ему ещё быть на ночь глядя, если не там. И, Мерлин, Тес, знаешь, я так рад, что он не приволок с войны дракона или яйцо, что на всех остальных решил закрыть глаза.</p><p>Тесей хмыкнул, даже не зная, согласен он с Перси или нет. Да, дракон — или драконье яйцо — был бы перебором даже для Ньюта, но ниффлер в подвале Тесея совсем не радовал, хотя Ньют и утверждал, что конкретно этот не способен срыть дом до основания. И что авгурей кричит совсем негромко. И что вообще у него очень мало зверей для изучения и защиты, и перестань цепляться, Тесей, хватит быть аврором даже дома, если мы ни во что не играем!..</p><p>Тесею даже казалось обидным — нет, не это, а то, что Перси младшему поддакивал. Как будто не был — тоже — аврором. А ведь был, но правда старался не брать работу на дом, и как будто оставлял свой профессионализм в Министерстве, шагая в камин Атриума. Тесей так не умел.</p><p>— Сам не заметил, как заснул, — пожаловался Тесей. Сидеть без дела было невыносимо. Он боднул Персиваля головой в плечо и фыркнул в ответ на насмешливое хмыканье:</p><p>— Я уже понял. Что ж за дрянь тебе снится всё время…</p><p>Тесей вздрогнул всем телом:</p><p>— Я не хочу рассказывать. Даже тебе.</p><p>Перси ничего не ответил — лишь взмахнул палочкой, призывая портсигар:</p><p>— Будешь?</p><p>Тесей качнул головой:</p><p>— Лучше на улице. Хочу пройтись.</p><p>Он не видел, но мог поклясться, что Перси закатил глаза. Лентяй. Ньют их уроет не хуже ниффлера, учуяв табак. А он всегда чуял, если они курили в комнате — даже после нескольких проветривающих заклинаний.</p><p>Они сняли этот дом почти сразу, как вернулись — и пока не хотелось отсюда уезжать. У Ньюта здесь был подвал, приспособленный для содержания зверей, у Перси — уютная гостиная, у Тесея — крохотный кабинет, и у всех троих — замечательная спальня. Зеркала тут были не болтливы, ящики комодов — не капризны, а с кухней братья очень быстро договорились.</p><p>В мантиях поверх пижам и под согревающими чарами они спустились на крыльцо. Декабрь выдался противно-слякотный, и Тесей был уверен, что белого Рождества им не видать. На секунду захотелось сбежать куда-то в Шотландию, там найти снег было проще, но родители ждали их троих к Йолю, и отказать им — сейчас, сразу после войны — Тесей не видел никакой возможности. Да и желания такого не имел.</p><p>— У меня к себе вопросы, — признался Тесей, вдыхая горький дым. Горечь была приятной. — Сложные и долгие вопросы.</p><p>— И ни одного ответа? — Перси стоял очень близко, касаясь его левым боком. От этого Тесей быстро успокаивался — с того самого момента в детстве, когда свыкся с мыслью, что это Перси теперь — старший. И что он может быть для него, Тесея, опорой.</p><p>— Если бы они были, я бы даже больше боялся. — Тесей вздохнул. В глазах щипало — то ли от недосыпа, то ли от дыма, то ли Мерлин его знает отчего. — Иди сюда, что ли.</p><p>Персиваль понятливо обнял его за плечи. Конечно, интимнее, чем если бы они оставались только братьями, пусть даже не родными. </p><p>Дым от папиросы Тесея криво клубился, у Персиваля — шёл вверх ровной струйкой. </p><p>— Всё-то у тебя аккуратно. — Тесей с усмешкой указал подбородком. Перси хмыкнул и будто нарочно взмахнул рукой. Дым исказился под странными углами. — Давай только не будем устраивать соревнование, кто какую фигуру выдохнет. Я заранее опасаюсь того, что у меня сейчас получится.</p><p>— А я нет, — мягко отозвался Персиваль. — Тес. Я не хочу снова это говорить. Ладно?</p><p>Тесей зажмурился. Он знал, что именно не желал повторять Перси: «ты не виноват в своих снах, и они не делают тебя… кем ты там себя считаешь». </p><p>Тесей знал это. Конечно, знал.</p><p>Ещё бы легче от этого становилось.</p><p>Перси слегка поёжился, зажал сигарету в зубах и с досадой взмахнул палочкой. После войны они оба с ними не расставались.</p><p>— Тебе холодно? — глупо спросил Тесей. Зачем говорить об очевидном…</p><p>— Напортачил что-то, наверное, — отмахнулся Перси. Дым снова изогнулся. — Чары слабые. Думал, здесь теплее.</p><p>Тесей скрипнул зубами. Если ему после возвращения с фронта начали сниться кошмары, то Перси вдруг принялся мёрзнуть ни с того ни с сего и занимать ванную комнату часа на два, не меньше. На войне он умудрялся как-то абстрагироваться от повседневного ужаса, но много сетовал на холод и на грязь. Сослуживцы поначалу ещё обзывали его за это пижоном — до первого раза, когда Перси вытянул из оврага парочку из них, угваздавшись до бровей и совершенно на это не жалуясь.</p><p>Жаловался он потом, Тесею, один на один, и требовал наложить на него ещё одно — уже десятое по счёту — очищающее заклинание.</p><p>И сейчас…Если Тесей вслух говорил, что с ним что-то не так, то Перси глухо отказывался признавать очевидное.</p><p>За него тоже было страшно.</p><p>Как война повлияла на Ньюта, Тесей предпочитал не задумываться. При одном намёке на такую мысль он цепенел от ужаса.</p><p>Перси взмахом палочки уничтожил окурок, Тесей, затянувшись в последний раз, сделал то же самое. </p><p>— Сейчас я уберу запах, — предупредил старший, направляя палочку на Тесея. — Не дёргайся, хорошо?</p><p>— Я и не собирался, — не покривил душой Тесей. Персивалю-то он верил.</p><p>Когда палочка коснулась губ, он всё равно вздрогнул. Хотя и не от страха.</p><p>Зеркально повторив действия брата, Тесей спрятал палочку и обнял его — дышалось легко, сон поблёк, собираясь покинуть его сознание совсем. Тесей старательно думал о том, что его окружало сейчас: тёплое дыхание Перси, его сильные надёжные руки, запахи мокрого сада, окошко в двери за спиной, из которого лился свет; скоро Рождество, и они приедут к родителям, и будут украшать дом, наряжать ёлку, и всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Они сделают так, что всё снова будет хорошо. Они уже справились с этой задачей в гораздо более глобальном масштабе.</p><p>Персиваль мягко отступил на шаг, вздрогнул — опять от холода, который нельзя было победить никакими чарами — и открыл входную дверь. </p><p>Тесей провёл рукой по перилам крыльца, собирая на ладонь дождевую воду, коснулся лица. Стало совсем легко, он встряхнулся и отправился вслед за братом.</p><p>Там, в холле, Персиваль уже о чём-то едва слышно говорил с Ньютом — младший явно только что вышел из подвала: может, услышал их, а может, просто закончил с животными. Тесей не стал делать вид, будто не знает, о чём они.</p><p>— Я в порядке, маленький. — Он подошёл к ним почти вплотную и прямо посмотрел в глаза Ньюту. Звать его «маленьким» теперь получалось довольно плохо: иногда Ньют казался даже чуть выше Тесея, если не сутулился. — Уже в порядке.</p><p>— Тебе нельзя так засыпать, — отрезал Ньют — твёрдо, хоть и без особой строгости. — Иди умойся, хорошо? И ляжем. Все вместе.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Тесей не стал спорить.</p><p>Пока он чистил зубы, на задворках сознания плясала соблазнительная мысль попросить у Ньюта зелье сна без Ссновидений — по его собственной, изменённой рецептуре. Но Тесей знал, к чему это приведёт, и ссориться ему совсем не хотелось. Первые полторы недели Ньют ещё поил его этим зельем, хотя и не каждую ночь, но потом заявил, что, во-первых, это только снимало симптомы, а во-вторых — «даже к моему составу ты привыкнешь, а ты лучше меня знаешь, что такое привыкание к этому зелью, Тесей!» </p><p>Тесей знал. Тесей видел — своих товарищей по лагерю: кого с частыми головными болями, кого с резким нарушением концентрации внимания, кого просто будто оцепеневшего. Да, он ничего из этого для себя не хотел. </p><p>Но после такого видения… Он не был даже уверен, что сможет снова уснуть.</p><p>Но просить было бесполезно. Что у Ньюта, что у Перси. В этом вопросе его старший и младший братья были удивительно согласны друг с другом.</p><p>Когда Тесей вошёл в спальню, Перси и Ньют лежали каждый на своей стороне кровати — Перси слева, Ньют справа — и улыбнулись при виде его. Одновременно.</p><p>Тесей лёг между ними — с недавних пор в середине спал именно он, а не Ньют, как обычно бывало раньше. Перси тут же обнял его со спины, Ньют сполз пониже и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Звериный запах в спальне потихоньку нарастал, смешиваясь с остальными, и Тесей выдохнул, зная, что на эту ночь фронтовые небеса, деревья и поляны не будут иметь над ним власти.</p><p>Он был дома. Они были дома.</p><p>А всё остальное можно решить.</p><p>Вместе.</p><p>***</p><p>1898 год, июнь</p><p>— Познакомься, Тесей. — Мама, зачем-то введя его в гостиную за руку, только теперь отпустила его пальцы. — Это мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки. Фрэнсис, это мой сын Тесей.</p><p>Тесей вежливо кивнул, недоумевая. Обычно мама всегда приглашала больше гостей и всегда предупреждала о них. Всегда — но почему-то не сегодня, и это заставляло Тесея немного хмуриться.</p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки, довольно полный мужчина с седоватыми усами, протянул Тесею руку, как взрослому. Тесей знал таких людей: им казалось, что этим жестом они сразу купят себе его хорошее отношение. Что девятилетний мальчик обязательно растает от подобного обращения.</p><p>Тесей коротко пожал протянутую ладонь, спокойно поздоровался, не собираясь улыбаться. И таять тоже не собираясь.</p><p>— Попей с нами чаю, милый, — предложила мама, первой садясь за накрытый стол. — Пожалуйста?</p><p>Тесей нахмурился уже открыто:</p><p>— Я думал, сейчас время почитать Ньюту перед сном.</p><p>— Я уже уложила его. — Мама как-то нервно улыбнулась, и Тесей ощутил, как внутри плеснулась обида. Она же говорила, что теперь читать Ньюту будет он, и вдруг сняла с него эту обязанность, даже не договорившись?!</p><p>Ему нравилось это чтение. Брат слушал его со странным для годовалого ребёнка вниманием, любил рассматривать картинки, а в последнее время всё чаще повторял за Тесеем некоторые прочитанные им слова, и всё чаще — новые. Тесей украдкой подчёркивал их в книжке, а потом выписывал, чтобы не забыть. В том порядке, в каком Ньют их произнёс. </p><p>Тесей очень, очень не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось раньше того времени, когда Ньют научится читать сам.</p><p>— Я больше не должен это делать? — на всякий случай уточнил он, глядя маме прямо в глаза. Он знал, что решать такие вопросы при гостях — не слишком-то вежливо, но этот гость, мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки, очень отличался от маминых обычных гостей, и к тому же был, ну, один.</p><p>В крайнем случае, Тесей извинится. Если мама докажет ему, что он должен.</p><p>— Ну что ты, милый. — Мама улыбнулась уже спокойнее. — Это только сегодня, чтобы мы могли выпить чаю втроём. Пожалуйста, не обижайся.</p><p>Тесей кивнул ей, успокаиваясь. Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки всё это время молча стоял у стола и сел рядом с мамой только после того, как это сделал Тесей. Кажется, это было правильно… или нет, или дети последними усаживались за общий стол со взрослыми, независимо от того, в чьём доме стоял этот стол?.. Вообще-то Тесей это знал, но всё сейчас было так странно, что мысли у него в голове перепутались, и думать о правилах этикета получалось плохо.</p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз говорил в основном с мамой — о скачках, которые она организовала уже почти год назад; о разнице цен на всё в Британии и Америке; об аврорах… Тут Тесей отставил чашку и прислушался. Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз аврором не был, был дипломатом («Международное магическое сотрудничество», — сказал он), но его далёкий предок — тоже из Америки — был когда-то одним из первых авроров этой страны. И поэтому — «но, разумеется, далеко не только поэтому» — мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз относился к аврорам с огромным уважением.</p><p>Тесей, услышав эти слова, снова уткнулся в чашку. В носу предательски защипало, он даже закусил изнутри щёку и постарался подумать о чём-то, кроме недавней смерти папы. Сначала — о гиппогрифах, но это не очень помогло, и тогда он вспомнил о Ньюте. </p><p>Вспомнил, как в дождливый и тёмный день папиных похорон сразу после церемонии мама отправила его домой специальным портключом. Как он ходил по дому, заглядывая везде и никуда. Как гладила его по руке домовуха Милли, присматривавшая в тот день за восьмимесячным Ньютом. Как сам зашёл в комнату Ньюта и остановился у его кроватки, глядя сверху вниз. Ньют, кажется, до этого спал, но через минуту открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тесея. Тот молчал, потому что говорить боялся, а Ньют тогда умел только лепетать. И то, что он обычно бормотал вместо имени брата, Тесей слышать не очень хотел. </p><p>Ньют вякнул что-то совсем непонятное, деловито сел в кроватке, ухватился за решётку и встал. И, опираясь одной рукой, другой потянулся к голове Тесея. Как будто погладить хотел, ну или, наверное, ухватить за волосы.</p><p>Тесей обнял его тогда, опустив вниз решётку кроватки. Обнял и закрыл глаза, всего на пару секунд. А когда открыл, то едва не чихнул — в комнату из-за шторы, невесть как пробившись сквозь плотные тучи, заглядывало светло-рыжее, не по-осеннему ласковое солнце.</p><p>Тогда Тесей рыдал в пижамку брата как ненормальный, напугал и его самого, и прибежавшую на крики Ньюта Милли, а теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, воспоминание, наоборот, отгоняло слёзы. Только тогда Тесей понял, почему мама всегда звала Ньюта солнышком. А ещё — что образ того самого солнышка теперь будет связан с братом неразрывно.</p><p>— Тесей, милый. — Мама коснулась его руки. За вечер она назвала его «милым» уже в третий раз, да ещё при госте. Она точно нервничала. — Всё в порядке?</p><p>Он снова подумал о Ньюте и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, мама.</p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз смотрел на него внимательно и с явным сочувствием. Тесей почему-то захотел разозлиться, но, подумав, решил этого не делать. На сочувствие не стоит отвечать злобой, тем более на искреннее.</p><p>Чай был довольно слабым, и к тому же молока мама добавила очень много. Это было понятно — скоро идти спать предстояло и самому Тесею. Об аврорах мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз больше не заговаривал, и хорошо. Зато завёл беседу о последних моделях мётел и даже пару раз спросил у Тесея, какие из них считают лучшими в Британии. Наверное, мама рассказала ему, что Тесей хорошо разбирается в этом — для своего возраста, и ещё, конечно, посетовала, что её сын предпочитает полётам на гиппогрифе детскую метлу.</p><p>Через полчаса мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз поднялся из-за стола, прощально кивнул Тесею — ну, хоть руку в этот раз не протянул! — и прошёл к камину. Мама подхватилась его «проводить» — зачем провожать кого-то на два-три ярда, Тесей не очень понимал, но того, кажется, и впрямь требовали правила. </p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз поцеловал маме руку и исчез в пламени, выкрикнув адрес, который Тесей постарался запомнить. Он и сам не знал зачем.</p><p>Мама села на диван, разгладила на коленях атласную юбку. Бирюзовый цвет казался совсем зелёным в свете каминного и свечного пламени. Она приглашающе кивнула Тесею, и он забрался к ней под бок. Милли, бесшумно возникшая у стола, убирала посуду.</p><p>— Он не показался тебе неприятным? — спросила мама. Теперь она смотрела прямо на Тесея и вообще выглядела спокойной, уверенной — словом, собой. Хорошо, это было хорошо: Тесей очень не любил, когда она волновалась. Тогда он хотел что-то сделать, как-то исправить, но чаще всего не знал как. Или не мог.</p><p>Он покачал головой:</p><p>— Не показался. Мама, что это значит? Я уже понял, что вы познакомились на скачках. Он… твой друг?</p><p>Иногда она приглашала вовсе не друзей, а просто знакомых, называя их «полезными». Но мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз казался другом. </p><p>— Видишь ли. — Мама откинулась на спинку дивана. Смотрела она теперь в камин. — Он и правда мой друг. И даже больше. Он… такой мой друг, каким был папа, понимаешь?</p><p>Тесей зажмурился. Открыл глаза, снова зажмурился. </p><p>Пламя горело ровно.</p><p>Тесей понимал, правда понимал: за окном шумел июнь, папы не стало в октябре, а мама… мама жила дальше. Сначала пропадала у гиппогрифов больше обычного, потом организовала эти свои скачки — и когда Тесей спрашивал зачем, всегда отвечала: «Чтобы отвлечься, милый. Чтобы жить дальше». Она и Тесею объяснила, что оборвалась — ужасно, несправедливо и неправильно — папина жизнь. А их — её, Тесея и Ньюта — продолжалась.</p><p>Это было дико. Но Тесей понимал.</p><p>— Тесей. — Мама осторожно коснулась его колена. — Пожалуйста, не молчи.</p><p>Он опомнился. Она ведь, наверное, подумала, что он обиделся, но он же не… Нет! Ни капли! Ему просто почему-то стало грустно и не очень приятно — как тогда, когда приходилось пить горькие зелья от боли в животе.</p><p>– Я понимаю, — тихо ответил Тесей. — Ты хочешь выйти за него замуж?</p><p>Сказать это получилось удивительно легко. Как будто ему было всё равно — хотя не было.</p><p>Мама негромко вздохнула:</p><p>— Да, милый. Мы познакомились в марте — его интересуют скачки. И понравились друг другу. Он здесь в долгой командировке, и если мы поженимся, то продлит её ещё, и его сын…</p><p>— Сын? — Тесей встрепенулся. Как будто Ньюта ему мало!</p><p>У мамы сделалось огорчённое лицо. Наверное, про сына мистера Фрэнсиса Грейвза она хотела рассказать не так, но проговорилась.</p><p>— Да. Его зовут Персиваль, ему недавно исполнилось одиннадцать лет, и если мы с Фрэнсисом сейчас поженимся, то он сможет пойти в Хогвартс, а не в американскую школу.</p><p>Тесей потёр лоб ладонью. Что думать об этом, он понятия не имел, и чувствовал себя так, словно потерялся на Диагон-аллее, хотя такого с ним не случалось ни разу за все его девять лет.</p><p>— Мы решили, что сначала познакомимся с вами отдельно, — продолжала мама, снова глядя в огонь. — Он хороший мальчик, Тесей. Мне даже показалось, что он на тебя похож.</p><p>Тесей чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Обычно дети маминых друзей и знакомых похожи на него не были. А друзья и знакомые частенько говорили маме, что он очень уж серьёзный. Мама отшучивалась, и потому Тесей не считал, что серьёзность — это плохо. Хотя знакомые, наверное, что-то такое и имели в виду.</p><p>— Через три дня Фрэнсис приглашает нас к себе, — объявила мама. Её руки снова разглаживали юбку. — Нас обоих, Тесей. Чтобы вы смогли познакомиться.</p><p>— Конечно. — Тесей склонил голову. — Это будет так же? Кроме нас, никаких гостей?</p><p>Мама улыбнулась:</p><p>— Именно так. Ты ведь согласен? Я ведь даже не спросила тебя, что ты об этом думаешь…</p><p>Взгляд Тесея упал на каминные часы. Видеть на них три стрелки вместо четырёх он уже привык. </p><p>Как скоро привыкнет к пяти вместо трёх?..</p><p>Он понимал, что его ответ очень важен. И что мама спрашивает не просто так. </p><p>Поэтому он как следует поразмыслил, прежде чем ответить — так серьёзно, как всегда умел:</p><p>— Ты любила папу. Но папы больше нет, и ты любишь мистера Грейвза. Мне он, наверное, понравился, он хотя бы не щиплет за щёки, как дядя Альберт. А если мы с… Персивалем не поладим сразу, то он всё равно скоро уедет в Хогвартс, а к следующему лету мы привыкнем. И Ньют ещё маленький. Наверное, и не поймёт.</p><p>Мама снова улыбнулась — всё ещё грустно, но уже с надеждой. Так она улыбалась, когда видела, что болеющий гиппогриф идёт на поправку.</p><p>— Ты умница, милый. Я горжусь тобой и очень тебе благодарна.</p><p>Тесей зажмурился. Это была приятная-приятная похвала.</p><p>Напольные часы пробили десять раз, и мама, спохватившись, поднялась с дивана:</p><p>— Тебе ведь пора в постель, Тесей.</p><p>— Да, — согласился он, вставая следом. — Только… Мама, можно мне сегодня поспать рядом с Ньютом? Перенеси его кроватку ко мне и скажи Милли?.. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Он не мог бы объяснить, зачем ему это нужно, но отчаянно хотел, чтобы брат оставался рядом. Ближе, чем за стеной.</p><p>Мама кивнула, как будто ожидала такой просьбы:</p><p>— Тогда помоги мне и захвати его игрушки. Он расстроится, если утром не найдёт их.</p><p>— Да, мама, — улыбнулся Тесей. — Конечно.</p><p>Она выглядела почти довольной. И счастливой. Тесей не видел её такой с конца октября.</p><p>Если мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз стал главной причиной маминого счастья, Тесей ни за что не станет этому мешать.</p><p>— Спасибо, милый. — Мама лёгкой походкой, почти бегом, направилась к выходу из гостиной.</p><p>Тесею очень захотелось сказать ей, чтобы она перестала уже называть его так, но она же, наверное, расстроится.</p><p>*</p><p>Персиваль был старше. Почти видимо и ощутимо старше Тесея, и это оказалось до того неуютно, что руку Тесей ему пожимал очень-очень нехотя. Он злился на себя за это, но ему всё казалось, что «будущий брат» смотрит на него свысока, и это только добавляло злости.</p><p>Мама снова нервничала, мистер Фрэнсис, кажется, тоже — во всяком случае, сегодня он даже не пытался разговаривать ни о мётлах, ни об аврорах, ни даже о скачках. Мама, когда они только сели за стол, попыталась похвалить мягкий, нежаркий июнь, но говорить о погоде точно не хотел вообще никто.</p><p>Пирожные были вкусными. Наверное. Тесей невоспитанно ковырял бисквит десертной вилкой, кусок не лез ему в горло. Сердило и это: он же уже принял, что мама снова выйдет замуж, почему же теперь ему так неприятно?..</p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис прервал эту противно-вязкую тишину первым:</p><p>— Перси… Почему бы тебе не показать Тесею свою комнату?</p><p>Тесей отложил приборы и уставился на мистера Фрэнсиса, то ли удивившись, то ли возмутившись. Что им, по семь лет, что ли?</p><p>— Папа, мне не семь лет, — вежливо, но чуть раздражённо отозвался Персиваль. Тесей чуть не почесал в затылке испачканной сладким вилкой: он не ожидал, что мысли у них сойдутся. — Но, полагаю, ты прав, и так и нужно поступить. Тесей, пойдём?</p><p>Наткнувшись на умоляющий взгляд мамы, Тесей поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>Мистер Фрэнсис снимал дом в Лондоне — Тесей теперь знал, что ненадолго. И в этом доме не было ничего лишнего: ни колдографий на стенах, ни портретов, даже пейзажей всего два: в холле и в гостиной. Но комната, в которой жил Персиваль, показалась Тесею ещё более безликой, чем весь остальной дом. Здесь были только кровать, застеленная простым синим покрывалом, письменный стол, стул, сундук, тумбочка и полки. Даже книги на них выстроились строго по росту, и, похоже, к ним никогда не прикасались.</p><p>Персиваль кивнул Тесею на кровать, сам уселся на стул, развернув его спинкой. Сложил на ней руки, опустил подбородок. Тихо вздохнул.</p><p>— На папиных… деловых встречах, — начал он каким-то странным голосом, — никогда не молчат. У них всегда есть что обсудить. Всегда есть тема для разговора. Я почти поверил, что сегодня будет так же, хотя дипломат здесь — только он.</p><p>Тесей, немного подумав, всё же сел на его кровать. Натянутое покрывало было страшновато измять, Тесей не верил, что такой идеальный порядок без эльфов можно наводить просто потому, что тебе хочется, а не потому, что тебя заставляют. Отец, например.</p><p>— Они волнуются, — пробормотал Тесей. Без мамы и мистера Фрэнсиса рядом ему почему-то стало чуть легче, и говорить с Персивалем уже получалось. — Что мы с тобой не поладим. Или что оба будем очень против. Я не против, а ты?</p><p>Персиваль потёр переносицу. Тесею даже померещились на ней очки, хотя Персиваль их не носил.</p><p>— Я не помню свою маму, — вдруг сказал он вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос Тесея. — Мне даже двух лет не было. Папа рассказывает, что и за меня тогда испугался: драконья оспа коварна. Вот. И я точно знаю, что за него кто-то хотел выйти замуж, и не раз, но он всегда плевать на это хотел. А жениться на твоей маме он решил сам. И она мне нравится. Я не хочу быть против. Поэтому — не против.</p><p>Тесей подпёр голову кулаком, упираясь локтем в коленку. Таких слов он не ожидал. И такого рассказа тоже. И отчаянно пытался придумать, что же ответить Персивалю на такое. С ним мало кто откровенничал. Единственным искренним человеком в его жизни был Ньют, даже мама иногда лукавила.</p><p>— Я тебе сочувствую, — тихо отозвался он. — Насчёт твоей мамы. Ньют… наверное, папу тоже не запомнил.</p><p>— Младший, да? — Персиваль явно намеренно не сказал «твой младший» или «твой брат». Словно уже твёрдо решил: их семья теперь будет его семьёй, и точка. Тесей хотел бы разозлиться, да не смог. — Твоя мама рассказывала…</p><p>— Угу. — Тесею захотелось влезть на кровать с ногами и обхватить коленки. И к Ньюту хотелось. Обнять и погладить лёгкие волосы. И… и пусть, может, даже Персиваль стоит за спиной и знакомится. Но только при Тесее! — Ему вообще восемь было. Месяцев.</p><p>Персиваль кивнул. А потом вдруг встал, подошёл к Тесею и со странной силой сжал ему плечо.</p><p>Тесей вскинул голову и уставился в лицо напротив. Персиваль смотрел так серьёзно, что даже могло бы стать смешно. Если бы он смотрел так не на Тесея. Если бы вообще хотелось смеяться.</p><p>— Я тоже тебе сочувствую. — Персиваль и говорил так, как смотрел — серьёзно. — Думаю, тебе тяжелее. Чем мне.</p><p>Тесей вдруг на одну секунду ощутил жгучее, невыносимое желание качнуться вперёд и уткнуться лбом в плечо перед собой, прямо в сизо-голубую ткань чужой рубашки. Сердиться больше вообще не хотелось. Он не мог объяснить почему.</p><p>— Спасибо. — Голос сорвался, и Тесей уставился на тёмные занавески. Они даже не колыхались, хотя окно было приоткрыто. Его передёрнуло от этого — неправильно, неестественно!..</p><p>Персиваль потянул его за плечо, и Тесей охотно спрыгнул с кровати. Хотелось отвлечься.</p><p>Перед тем как выдвинуть нижний ящик своего стола, Персиваль приложил палец к губам. Ему это не шло, он производил впечатление очень правильного мальчика, такого правильного, что оторопь брала — и тут такое озорство? Что-то скрывать? Ему правда не шло!</p><p>Из ящика показалась какая-то коробка — яркая, металлическая, с красивым цветком. У Тесея ушло добрых пять секунд, чтобы понять: цветок не расправлял лепестки, не шелестел листьями, стебель его не изгибался — словом, он вовсе не двигался. Коробка была магловской.</p><p>Персиваль очень осторожно, словно гиппогрифу кланялся, снял крышку. Внутри на куске тёмной ткани, наводившем на мысли о старом вытертом пальто, лежали… наверное, игрушки или что-то им подобное. Был тут волчок, здорово напоминавший вредноскоп; маленькая кукла с золотыми кудрями, железный американский флажок с иголкой — как у маминых брошей, какая-то конструкция со стёклышками и колёсиками, похожая на экипаж… молчаливое мутное зеркальце, несколько картинок с замершими на них людьми — в общем, кучка таких же магловских, как коробка, вещей. </p><p>Тесей осторожно коснулся пальцем волчка — Персиваль не возразил. Волчок не издал ни звука, вообще никак не отреагировал. Куколка молчала и даже не думала моргать. «Экипаж» Тесей трогать почему-то постеснялся.</p><p>Персиваль подмигнул ему — это тоже показалось странным — и так же аккуратно убрал коробку обратно в ящик.</p><p>— Не рассказывай, ладно? — попросил он шёпотом. — С этим очень строго, нам нельзя общаться с немага… то есть с маглами. Вообще нельзя.</p><p>— А ты общался? — Тесей уже устал удивляться. Персиваль нравился ему всё больше и больше.</p><p>— Тс-с. — Тот опять приложил палец к губам. — Да, немножко. Я быстро понял, что главное — не рассказывать им ничего о себе и нашем мире. Я говорил, что мама умерла от болезни, и им было неважно, от какой. Говорил, что папа работает на правительство, и им тоже быстро перестало быть интересно. Мы болтали, играли, подарки вот друг другу дарили…</p><p>Он вдруг усмехнулся — криво, очень по-взрослому:</p><p>— Папа не знает до сих пор. Он бы мне взбучку устроил за одно только общение. Знаешь, в мае мне пришло письмо из Ильверморни — это наша школа, и он мне рассказал про неё. Сказал, главное, что палочки на лето сдают. Тут не сдают?</p><p>Тесей замотал головой. О таком мама бы его точно предупредила заранее! </p><p>У него ещё не было своей палочки, но он прекрасно знал, как дорожит своей мама — и помнил, как дорожил папа. Как отказаться от неё на время каникул, Тесей даже представить себе не мог. И не хотел, чтобы мог хоть кто-то. Вот, например, Персиваль.</p><p>— У нас тоже нельзя рассказывать, — поделился он, и сам переходя на шёпот. — Но если не рассказываешь, говорить с ними можно, а если ты вдруг решил жениться на магле, то…</p><p>У Персиваля вдруг округлились глаза.</p><p>— А у нас нельзя. Жениться. Вообще.</p><p>Тесей тихонько вздохнул. Персивалю точно нужно было поступить именно в Хогвартс. Во что бы то ни стало. Хотя во что это может стать? Всё пока что было в порядке.</p><p>— Я уже понял, — пробормотал он. Сокровища в коробке захотелось рассмотреть повнимательнее. — Если уж разговаривать нельзя, то жениться…</p><p>— Ага. — Персиваль сел обратно на свой стул. — В общем… Спасибо, что ты не против. Мне здесь нравится. И в Ильверморни я не очень хочу.</p><p>Тесей вдруг широко улыбнулся. Ему стало хорошо и спокойно. И чуточку лестно.</p><p>— Пойдём скажем им, чтобы мама пригласила вас в гости на выходные. — Теперь уже он тянул Персиваля за плечо. — У меня такой коробки нет, зато я познакомлю тебя с Ньютом и гиппогрифами. У вас точно нет гиппогрифов, а на скачки детей не пускают.</p><p>Персиваль тоже улыбнулся ему:</p><p>— Я буду рад, Тесей. Очень. Это ты отлично придумал.</p><p>Только у самой лестницы они вспомнили, что вообще-то воспитанным мальчикам не полагается бегать по дому. </p><p>Но какое это имело значение!</p><p>***</p><p>1918 год, декабрь</p><p>Галстук никак не завязывался именно тем узлом, каким Тесею хотелось. Возможно, он просто был ещё слишком сонным, и потому не получалось договориться с палочкой, но утреннее раздражение всё равно усилилось. Засунув палочку в петлю, Тесей накинул пиджак и быстро зашагал вниз по лестнице — с кухни тянуло тостами, беконом и кофе; проснулся он сегодня последним и чувствовал, что за ночь соскучился по братьям, аж под лопатками свербило.</p><p>Перси уже завтракал — застёгнутый на все пуговицы, в идеально, разумеется, завязанном галстуке. Тесей едва не взъерошил ему волосы — ничего страшного, обратно уложит, зато ворчания-то будет! — но быстро понял, что слушать это ворчание ему на самом деле не хотелось. </p><p>— Доброе утро. — Ньют поставил рядом с его тарелкой чашку чая. Тесей ощутил слабый запах трав, чуть не скривился, но, подумав, решил не спорить. Травы так травы. Учитывая кошмар накануне… да, лучше он выпьет чай с добавками, чем его накроет необъяснимой тревогой в Аврорате. Накрывало, правда, всего один раз за всё время с возвращения, и не заметил никто, кроме Перси и Трэверса, и ничего ему за это не было, они вообще вместе его успокаивали, но… Да, лучше травы. Которые подбирал Ньют. А уж Ньют-то в них отлично разбирался. Может, лучше, чем они оба, несмотря на аврорскую подготовку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Тесей, садясь за стол. Повинуясь взмаху палочки Ньюта, на тарелку перед ним плавно опустился кусок хлеба с яйцом и полосками бекона. — Мерлина ради, Ньют! У тебя все спят ещё, инстинкт мамочки не растрачен?</p><p>Перси фыркнул, не отрываясь от своей газеты и чашки. Ньют только улыбнулся — светло, будто свечей под потолком было мало. Впрочем, было.</p><p>— Вы оба у меня внесены в расписание кормёжки, — серьёзно поделился Ньют. — И нет, Тесей, вы в нём не первые.</p><p>— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Тесей, берясь за вилку. Все споры о том, что звери всегда будут для Ньюта на первом месте, они оставили за плечами уже какое-то время назад, но несерьёзно ворчать ему это не мешало. Как и Перси — хмыкать на его ворчание, а самому Ньюту — полушутливо закатывать глаза.</p><p>Почти каждое совместное утро приносило покой. Само по себе, безо всякого травяного чая — впрочем, он был подходящей добавкой к семейному теплу.</p><p>Ньют, убедившись, что Тесей поднёс к губам чашку, почти незаметно смылся в подвал — ну и хорошо, надо же, в конце концов, соблюдать расписание кормёжки. Перси залпом прикончил остатки кофе, громко звякнул чашкой о блюдце и поднялся со стула:</p><p>— Ты про совещание не забыл?</p><p>Тесей чуть поморщился. Уж чего-чего, а проблем с памятью у него не было.</p><p>— Забудешь, как же. — Всё ещё хотелось ворчать — наверное, потому, что спать хотелось тоже. Можно даже у Ньюта в подвале: звериные запахи Тесея успокаивали — почти как травы. — Если бы я забыл, Трэверс бы меня…</p><p>— ...довёл невесть до чего часовой занудной отповедью, — закончил за него Перси. — Пошли, у нас десять минут.</p><p>Свой чай Тесей тоже допил залпом. Травяной вкус вдруг показался неприятным, и он с силой щёлкнул языком по нёбу, стараясь прогнать это ощущение. Провёл рукой по пиджаку, нащупывая под ним палочку, и наткнулся на так и не завязанный до конца узел галстука. Вот чёрт.</p><p>Перси с короткой усмешкой покачал головой и легко взмахнул ладонью. Конец галстука послушно скользнул в подготовленный узел.</p><p>— Попросил бы сразу. — Перси призвал с вешалки пальто, хотя в этом не было ни малейшей нужды: на улицу они выходить не собирались. — Камин зажги.</p><p>Тесей молча отвернулся и достал палочку.</p><p>Лучше просто не думать. Ни о собственных снах, ни о мерзлявости брата.</p><p>Из подвала не было слышно ни звука. Оно и к лучшему.</p><p>***</p><p>1904 год, август</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? — Персиваль поднял взгляд от учебника. — Я ни от чего не буду тебя отговаривать, но — серьёзно?</p><p>Тесей скрипнул зубами. Мерлин, ну нет, ну его это достало уже! Они были братьями уже шесть лет, Перси знал его лучше, чем даже мама и тем более Фрэнсис, в Хогвартсе они друг от друга не отлипали — их не развели по сторонам разные факультеты, и всё равно нет-нет да старший позволял себе вопросики из серии «а ты уверен?». Вот уж чем-чем, а неуверенностью Тесей совсем не страдал, и Перси прекрасно знал об этом! </p><p>Впрочем, и Тесей за все шесть лет не мог перестать из-за этого злиться. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы и привыкнуть.</p><p>— Серьёзно, — буркнул он, садясь на кровать рядом с Перси. — Ты сам решил ещё перед пятым курсом, и что-то я не помню, чтобы в тебе сомневались. Ну, то есть в твоём решении. </p><p>— Я не об этом. — Бесконечное терпение в своём голосе Персиваль выработал где-то годам к четырнадцати, и слышать его было уже более чем привычно. Но всё равно раздражало. — Именно с учётом моего выбора… тебя могут начать отговаривать. И не мне объяснять почему.</p><p>Тесей с досадой поморщился. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал. Не то чтобы не представлял по вечерам дрогнувшие мамины губы и слова: «Два аврора в семье — не много ли, милый?» Не то чтобы не вспоминал гибель папы на работе. Но именно это в итоге и стало, как он думал, главной причиной. То есть не совсем это, а… в конце концов, он не папа, и если решать свою судьбу, оглядываясь на папину, то проще, наверное, было бы вообще сделать упор на историю магии и похоронить себя под книгами. А Тесей уже неплохо себя знал — ну, для того, чтобы утверждать: под книгами и вообще в науке он себя действительно похоронит. Быстрее, чем они с мамой хоронили папу.</p><p>— Пусть отговаривают, — буркнул он. — Перси, ты, вот ты сам… ты меня видишь кем-то ещё? Исследователем, может быть? Может, не знаю, учителем? Членом Визенгамота? </p><p>— Последнее уж точно нет, — фыркнул Перси. — Тесей, ты только не пойми меня неправильно и не накручивай себя, как ты любишь. Я ничего не имею против твоего выбора, и работать с тобой рядом мне будет более чем приятно…</p><p>— Прекрати, — перебил его Тесей. — Ты как будто с трибуны вещаешь или доклад делаешь. Я тебе кто, слушатель из толпы?</p><p>Перси только глаза закатил — в своём неповторимом стиле; это он тоже выработал где-то рядом с бесконечным терпением. И закрыл, наконец, отложенную на покрывало книжку:</p><p>— Тес, не дури. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: с родителями может быть неприятный разговор.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, я об этом не думал? — взвился Тесей. — Думал! Если хочешь знать, даже репетировал! Но… Проклятье, Перси, это моя жизнь. Ты мне что, предлагаешь думать, будто они этого не понимают?</p><p>Персиваль сел, обнял его за плечи. Книжка с тихим стуком упала на ковёр, едва не ударив кого-то из них по ноге.</p><p>— Нет, не предлагаю, — мягко отозвался Перси. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты был к этому готов.</p><p>— Не был бы — не думал бы о том, чтобы стать аврором, — буркнул Тесей, почти против воли расслабляясь. Перси всегда умел его успокоить — вот так, одним полуобъятием. — Аврорам надо быть готовыми ко всему.</p><p>Перси согласно рассмеялся:</p><p>— Вот уж это я и сам хорошо понимаю.</p><p>***</p><p>1918 год, декабрь</p><p>Тесей почти уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз, вернувшись домой, из камина шёл прямиком в постель, едва очистив себя от пепла. Одежда слетала с него, повинуясь вялым движениям палочки, и пиджак он, кажется, уронил на лестнице, хотя тому явно не понравилась идея ночевать на ступеньках: он всё-таки взмыл вслед за рубашкой в воздух и потянулся к шкафу.</p><p>На кровать Тесей буквально рухнул и минут пять просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, набираясь сил хотя бы для того, чтобы влезть под одеяло. От покрывала привычно тянуло смесью их с Перси одеколонов — и Ньютом. Зверями, сеном, травами, короче говоря — домом.</p><p>Тесей даже не сразу понял, что запах усилился, а кровать рядом чуть прогнулась — собственно, оттого, что на неё уселся и сам Ньют. Точно, он же сегодня никуда из дома не собирался, у него в отделе до сих пор царил слабый, но неприятный послевоенный бардак, на фоне которого младший умудрялся выбивать себе выходные. А он, Тесей, совсем мышей перестал ловить. Хорошо, Перси ещё не пришёл, а то уши бы надрал и был бы прав.</p><p>В волосы мягко вплелись родные пальцы, несильно надавили на кожу головы… Тесей тихо и согласно простонал — и Ньют понятливо принялся чесать ему макушку. Тесей даже сильнее зажмурился — всё-таки это было бесконечно приятно. И неважно, считал ли Ньют его сейчас уставшим зверем, которому требовалась поглажка и поддержка. Главное — результат, а мотивация может идти к Мордреду. Да и, честно сказать, Тесей и сам о себе почти как об уставшем звере и думал.</p><p>Снизу раздался хлопок аппарации, и Тесей приоткрыл глаза — на секунду, потому что, стоило ему это сделать, Ньют тут же задвигал пальцами активнее. Мол, лежи и не дёргайся, ну подумаешь, Перси домой вернулся…</p><p>Чуть скрипнула дверь спальни, хлопнула створка шкафа, Перси прилёг рядом и тут же недовольно потянул на себя одеяло вместе с покрывалом — конечно, Тесей, лёжа поверх, мешал ему как следует укрыться.</p><p>— Ты поздно, — отметил Ньют откуда-то сверху и справа. — Я сначала подумал, что это Тесей раньше вернулся, но…</p><p>— Решил прогуляться, — будничным тоном отозвался Персиваль. — А ты по-прежнему не помнишь наше расписание.</p><p>— Мне нет смысла его помнить, — в тон ему ответил Ньют. — Вы же авроры. И если вас ждать к восьми вечера, можете прийти хоть к полуночи. Мало ли. </p><p>— Невыносимая логика, — хмыкнул Перси. — Тес, прекрати издеваться, лезь уже сюда.</p><p>Тесей снова открыл глаза. Усталость медленно, но отступала — вслед за пальцами Ньюта, которые тот всё-таки убрал.</p><p>«Издеваться» и правда не хотелось — Тесей укрылся, и Перси тотчас же прижал его к себе спиной. После уличной прогулки тело его было довольно прохладным, несмотря на несколько слоёв одежды, и Тесей вздрогнул. Он, наверное, Персивалю сейчас казался обжигающим.</p><p>— Закаляешься? — мягко поинтересовался Ньют. Тесей напрягся было, но Перси ответил тоже спокойно:</p><p>— Практически. Мне перестало нравиться то, что я постоянно мёрзну. Погода ведь почти не холодная.</p><p>— И как? — Ньют заговорил ещё тише, и теперь почти приходилось напрягаться, чтобы слышать его. </p><p>Перси покрепче прижал к себе Тесея. Наверное, так ему было проще отвечать:</p><p>— Знаешь… не очень хорошо. Замёрз, как будто в Шотландии. Надо понять, что с этим делать.</p><p>Тесей не сдержался и длинно выдохнул, кладя ладонь поверх предплечья брата. С самого возвращения всё хотелось сказать ему: «Перси, дурак, ну перед кем ты выделываешься? Мы что, не понимаем?..» — и Тесей почти отчаялся дождаться, когда старший уже признает свои проблемы, как он сам признал свои — со сном.</p><p>Одеяло справа приподнялось — Ньют ужом скользнул к ним, потянул Тесея за руку и устроил голову у него на плече.</p><p>— Это у тебя оттуда же, откуда у Тесея кошмары, — деловито и очень спокойно проговорил он, глядя на Перси. — Травами тут помочь трудно. Но… вы явно не одни такие, наверняка есть ещё варианты. Я подумаю.</p><p>Тесей дёрнулся. С одной стороны, Ньюта захотелось вдавить в себя и благодарно обнимать, пока не начнёт кусаться, с другой — прямо сейчас обсуждение этой темы его невыносимо коробило.</p><p>— Подумай. — Персиваля разговор явно не напрягал. Ну да это было понятно: проблему он определил и решил, что с ней надо справляться, с чего бы ему нервничать. — Но не прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Конечно. — Ньют придвинулся ближе — ещё теснее, так что Тесей практически оказался намертво зажат между ним и Перси. — А вы… очень устали?</p><p>Спросив, он коротко, но абсолютно не по-братски поцеловал Тесея в плечо. Тот выдохнул ему в макушку — Мерлин, ещё десять минут назад он чувствовал себя разбитым и мало на что способным, но теперь, в тепле дома, рядом с Перси и Ньютом… </p><p>— Не то чтобы. — Рука Персиваля скользнула выше, к груди Тесея, пальцы мягко обвели линии мышц, пока не касаясь сосков. — Тес?</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул он. — Не прямо сразу, но да.</p><p>— Я соскучился, — решительно объявил Ньют, закинув руку поверх Тесея — видимо, погладить Персиваля по рёбрам, или по спине, обычно он дотягивался. — Вы в последнее время… очень заняты.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил, — беззлобно хмыкнул Тесей, в свою очередь поглаживая младшего между лопаток. — Тебя по вечерам вообще из подвала не вытащить.</p><p>— Оставь в покое мой подвал. — Голос Ньюта привычно зазвенел, как всегда при обсуждении этой или подобной темы. — Давай я скажу, что вас частенько можно дождаться только посреди ночи, и мы поссоримся вместо того, чтобы…</p><p>— Сойдёмся на семейном трудоголизме, — со смешком предложил Перси. Под его руками с них быстро слетало бельё и остатки одежды — Ньют вообще влез под одеяло в брюках и рубашке. — Вы чего вообще хотите, младшенькие?</p><p>От последнего слова Тесей, как всегда, слегка вздрогнул. Было в этом что-то… скабрезное, по-хорошему неприличное, когда в постели они подчёркивали, что братья. Когда Перси однажды назвал так Тесея в коридорах Министерства, сложно было в ответ не одёрнуть его при всех.</p><p>— Я хочу Тесея, — всё так же безапелляционно сообщил Ньют. — В рот.</p><p>Тесей тихо застонал. Одним из многого, что он любил в своём младшем, было именно это — Ньют всегда знал, чего хотел, и не стеснялся ни говорить об этом, ни делать всё, чтобы это получить. Спокойно и решительно. Волнения лишь удваивали страдания, да-да.</p><p>— Давай, — тихо отозвался он, убирая руку. — Перси, а ты тогда сзади. Хочешь?</p><p>— Конечно. — Перси чуть отодвинулся, только для того, чтобы опустить ладонь Тесею на задницу. — Как такого не хотеть.</p><p>Ньют чуть оттолкнул его от себя — прямо в руки Персиваля, поближе, уселся в изголовье, откровенно и приглашающе раскинул ноги. Тесей тихо сглотнул — он почти упирался носом Ньюту в бедро, и пусть у того пока что не совсем стояло — лёгкий запах начинающегося возбуждения уже слегка кружил голову.</p><p>— На четвереньки, — велел Ньют — твёрдо, решительно. — Знаешь, чего я ещё хочу, Перси?</p><p>— Ммм? — Персиваль пока что легко гладил Тесеевы ягодицы, и тот уже почти решил передумать насчёт своего «не сразу». Кажется, хотелось побыстрее. Может быть, даже пожёстче. Чтобы точно ни о чём не думать — кроме братьев и того, что они с ним делают. Сделают. </p><p>— Чтобы он нас слушался. — Ньют снова вплёл пальцы ему в волосы. — Чтобы ты им покомандовал — ну, и я тоже, немножко. Можно даже без слов, просто пусть… подчиняется. Ты не против?</p><p>— Не против, — ответили они хором, потому что Ньют спрашивал их обоих. У Тесея сорвался голос, у Перси — разумеется, нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, — со вкусом протянул Ньют. И чуть сжал в кулаке волосы Тесея. — Я же сказал, на четвереньки.</p><p>Рука Персиваля дёрнула его за бедро, помогая, легла на поясницу, едва Тесей оказался между ног Ньюта, скользнула ниже, заставляя расставить колени шире. Ньют потянул к себе — просто надавил на затылок, наклоняя его голову к своему паху, и длинно, громко выдохнул, едва Тесей коснулся языком яичек. </p><p>Ньют любил, когда его вылизывали — долго, мокро, по всей длине, когда ласкали языком устье, когда вбирали в рот только головку, одним медленным движением языка возвращались к основанию — Тесей всё это хорошо знал, прекрасно помнил и от раза к разу старался делать это ещё лучше, чем всегда. Сверху доносилось хрипловатое дыхание Ньюта, иногда срывавшееся на всхлипы, сзади Перси растягивал Тесея, сосредоточенно, спокойно, как он делал всегда — или как он делал в принципе всё. Мерлин, и когда успел смазать? Будучи занятым членом Ньюта, Тесей даже не заметил…</p><p>Ньют надавил Тесею на затылок ровно в тот момент, как в задницу толкнулся член Перси. Он застонал, и Ньют от этого — тоже, входя глубже, почти доставая до горла. Перси не двигался — Тесей любил, когда ему давали привыкнуть, Перси любил и умел ждать. Ньют, конечно же, останавливаться не собирался — двигал бёдрами, чуть лениво, но очень настойчиво имея его рот — да, это он предпочитал после всех вылизываний. Пальцы его рассеянно перебирали волосы; голова у Тесея кружилась от всего сразу, а когда Перси задвигался, одновременно обхватывая ладонью его член, реальность вообще отошла в сторону, оставляя вместо себя только братьев, только их движения, запахи, звуки, прикосновения и дыхание — что и было сейчас реальнее всего остального.</p><p>Ньют почти больно дёрнул Тесея за волосы, выскальзывая изо рта, провёл членом по губам — Тесей понятливо высунул язык и протяжно застонал, ловя им сперму младшего брата. Снова сомкнул губы вокруг головки, выдаивая почти досуха, наслаждаясь полустонами-полувсхлипами, задрожал, когда Ньют прилёг рядом и провел ладонью по его лицу, размазывая по губам, щекам и подбородку то, что не попало в рот.</p><p>— Ты такой молодец, — зашептал он, надавливая Тесею на плечи. Тот припал грудью к постели, повернул голову — глаза у Ньюта горели тем блеском, который появлялся только с ними, только после того, как он кончал с кем-то из братьев — или с обоими. — Ты умница, Тесей, ты потрясающий, тебе так идёт быть таким… между нами, раздетым, ты такой красивый, когда мы тебя берём, ты знаешь?..</p><p>От его слов Тесей едва не кончил — хотя было ещё рановато, да и Перси движения замедлил — и Тесей двинул бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться поглубже, но ладонь старшего в ответ с силой опустилась на ягодицу:</p><p>— Куда? Тут мы решаем, как тебя поиметь.</p><p>Тесей всхлипнул в простыню — слишком, слишком медленно, слишком мало, слишком неглубоко... </p><p>— Перси, — выдохнул он, — ну не издевайся, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Ньют… Ньют, ну скажи ему…</p><p>— А почему я что-то должен ему сказать? — Ньют говорил почти тем тоном, каким такое мог бы произнести Персиваль. — Мне нравится, как ты его слушаешься. Ты же обещал.</p><p>— Потому что… — Тесей не мог думать, — потому что я замечательно тебе отсосал?.. Разве не заслужил… поощрения? </p><p>Персиваль вцепился в его бедро — ногти явно оставят царапины. Он заскулил, жмурясь — Ньют снова начал гладить его по голове, но молча, явно не считая, что Персивалю сейчас были нужны какие-то советы. Но тот, хвала Мерлину, всё же ускорился сам, вдалбливаясь в тело Тесея именно так, как он того и хотел, грубо дроча ему, придерживая и не позволяя сдвинуться ни на дюйм; рука задевала головку, член — простату, запах спермы Ньюта на губах и коже не оставлял и шанса думать о чём-то кроме того, как они только что имели его с двух сторон, и Тесей кончил, вцепившись зубами во что подвернулось, зачем-то заглушая свой крик — и Ньют снова дёрнул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и стонать в голос. Да, они любили его слушать. Почти тут же на ягодицы брызнула сперма Перси, из растраханной задницы потекли остатки смазки, рука с бедра исчезла, и Тесей, выпрямляя ноги, рухнул на мокрую простыню. Хорошо.</p><p>Перси, как куклу, повернул его на бок, лицом Ньюту в грудь, зашептал очищающие заклинания. Он умудрялся быть собранным даже через минуту после оргазма. Иногда Тесея это бесило, чаще — восхищало.</p><p>— Поспи, — предложил Ньют. Пальцы его теперь перебирали волосы Тесея невиннейшей лаской, как будто и не было ничего. — Поспи, Тесей. До ужина… или до утра, как хочешь, как получится.</p><p>— Я тоже, — Персиваль улёгся Тесею за спину и привычно обнял, — посплю. До ужина или до утра. Ты сам-то скоро?</p><p>— В душ, вниз, и вернусь, — пообещал Ньют, вставая. — Надо вымыться, а то они будут ревновать.</p><p>— Безусловно. — Перси зевнул Тесею в затылок. — Но ты сам смотри. Может, мы сейчас вырубимся и без ужина обойдёмся.</p><p>— Подумаешь, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Поставлю галочку в расписании.</p><p>Тесей сонно хмыкнул в подушку. Рабочая усталость вроде бы ушла — на смену ей явилась уютная, чем-то даже приятная. Действительно, стоило поспать.</p><p>— Иди уже, — тоже со смешком отозвался Перси. — И свет погаси.</p><p>Тесей уснул на его плече ровно в тот момент, когда за Ньютом закрылась дверь.</p><p>Утром он обнаружил себя уткнувшимся в макушку сопящего рядом младшего — и без каких бы то ни было воспоминаний о сновидениях.</p><p>***</p><p>1915 год, апрель</p><p>В своих письмах в Хогвартс Тесей и Перси пытались объяснить Ньюту, что на каникулах ему лучше остаться в школе — в конце концов, на носу были ТРИТОНы, и лучше бы не терять неделю подготовки. Потому что дома… какая дома учёба, а готовиться более интенсивно по некоторым предметам Ньюту бы не помешало. Но, скорее всего, именно эти письма в итоге и стали причиной того, что Ньют поехал домой на Пасхалии — кажется, кто-то из них неосторожно упомянул выражение в духе «мы в своё время оба оставались». Конечно, Ньют предпочёл сделать в точности наоборот. Ну, или просто — поперёк любых рекомендаций братьев. Впрочем, правильно сделал — до Тесея только задним числом дошло, что после мартовского скандала, едва не повлекшего за собой отчисление, Ньюту и правда лучше съездить домой. С чисто социальной точки зрения. Младшему, разумеется, на социальное было плевать, но всё же… Так что всё равно вышло так, что они — причём все трое — всё сделали правильно.</p><p>Когда мама, прислав им сову с известием о прибытии Ньюта, мягко намекнула на то, что их обоих тоже желает видеть, они только переглянулись и отписали в ответ, что приедут на недельку. За прошедшие с Рождества три месяца соскучиться успели оба — и по Ньюту, и по родителям, и по дому. И даже по гиппогрифам, если честно. Впрочем, ладно: на самом деле они соскучились по ощущению уюта и защищённости, какого не было ни в их лондонской квартире, ни уж тем более на работе, даже несмотря на чай с печеньем каждую пятницу — Трэверс сначала ругался, а потом сам целый котелок бисквитов из дома притащил. </p><p>А в магловский мир, куда иногда приходилось выбираться — всё по тем же, рабочим, причинам — и вовсе не хотелось выходить. Разговоры о войне велись везде, и на самом деле не только среди маглов. Тесей почти физически чувствовал, как истончается понемногу граница между мирами — и, что уж там, вместе со многими материл под нос Эвермонда. Перси не говорил ничего — не выказывал своего отношения даже тогда, когда Тесей спрашивал напрямую, и спрашивать тот перестал. В конце концов, он и сам своими мыслями, выкладками и ругательствами делиться был не готов. Да, даже с Перси. Его правильность — хотя бы внешняя — не раз выручала их обоих, а Тесей сейчас… в общем, далёк был от возможно правильной позиции.</p><p>Как бы там ни было, а их ждал дом — гиппогрифы, родители, мамины кексы и отцовский виски — и Ньют. Накануне отъезда Тесей в шутку предложил поспорить: кого их неугомонный младшенький на этот раз притащит с собой, и из Запретного леса или всё-таки чуть безобиднее? Перси только отмахнулся — спорить о Ньюте и его зверях он почему-то терпеть не мог.</p><p>В родительском доме они по-прежнему жили вдвоём в одной комнате, как повелось ещё с самого переезда Грейвзов. Только вот уже несколько лет сдвигали перед сном кровати и соединяли их в одну. Родители к ним не совались, Ньют в последние годы — тем более, а спать вместе Перси с Тесеем научились довольно быстро, и лежать под разными одеялами казалось едва ли не абсурдом.</p><p>Когда это между ними началось, Тесей не помнил — стёрлась и дата, и даже ощущения. Кажется, впервые поцеловав старшего, он не был в ужасе. Кажется, Перси ещё минут десять разглагольствовал об отсутствии между ними кровной связи и прочей шелухе — не смог удержаться, естественно. Кажется, их не мог оправдать алкоголь — они тогда оба были трезвые. Кажется, кажется, кажется… Кажется, Тесей для приличия пару дней помаялся, а потом рукой махнул. Просто между ним и Персивалем протянулась новая линия связи. Просто она была. Просто она была такой — и ничего объективно плохого они действительно не делали.</p><p>Отпуск они с Перси решили не брать, так что в день приезда Ньюта их, разумеется, с утра пораньше дёрнули на задание, так что встречать младшего пришлось маме — и даже встречей это было сложно назвать: она наверняка вручила ему портключ до дома и аппарировала на ипподром — планы, дела… Тесей с Перси вернулись к ночи, опоздав, конечно, на семейный ужин, да и Ньют, похоже, не был готов с ними разговаривать — они нашли его, разумеется, у гиппогрифов, помогающего им готовиться ко сну, и он, занятый, даже обнять себя не дал. Пришлось пойти спать, и досадно Тесею было дико, несмотря на рациональные — ну разумеется! — слова Перси, что у них впереди ещё целая неделя Ньютовых каникул. Неделя, ага — в течение которой Ньют наверняка будет пропадать в грифонюшнях, натащит в сад — а то и в дом — всякой живности и вообще будет поглощён чем угодно, кроме общения с ними. Тесей понимал, что его обида глупа и вообще какая-то детская, но… Если бы от понимания эмоции сразу уходили, жить было бы гораздо проще.</p><p>Утром Тесей проснулся со смутным ощущением, будто что-то было не так. И обычно оно заставляло его немедленно подскакивать и проверять всё, что доступно, но тут отчего-то не тянуло. Добрых две секунды у него ушло, чтобы понять: он лежит, уткнувшись носом в кудри растянувшегося рядом с ним Ньюта — хотя засыпал лбом в плечо Персиваля. И вообще-то Ньюта тут быть не должно, тем более без рубашки или пижамной куртки. И вообще-то Ньют забрался в постель не просто к Тесею, а к ним с Перси, и… Твою ж келпи за ногу!..</p><p>И вдобавок Ньют ещё, кажется, гладил его спину. Совершенно определённо — не по-братски. Так его обычно гладил Перси.</p><p>Тесей закрыл глаза, хотя Ньют и не видел его лица. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что это бесполезно: у него явно сбилось дыхание, а уж по этому-то признаку Ньют точно догадался, что он уже не спит. На самом деле Тесею хотелось орать на двух языках, быстро исчерпывая запас ругательств, и не делал он этого только из опасений разбудить Персиваля, который вчера умотался гораздо сильнее. Это если он спал — затылком Тесей не видел.</p><p>— Ньют, — с губ сорвался свистящий шёпот, — могу я, чёрт тебя дери, узнать, что ты творишь?</p><p>Ньют вскинул голову и забавно сморщился — то ли досадливо, то ли насмешливо:</p><p>— Тесей, а на что это похоже? Это вообще не я тебе объяснять должен, а ты мне. Кстати, ты не объяснял.</p><p>— Ты с твоими… исследованиями и без меня всё узнал, — буркнул в ответ Тесей. Ньют опять превращал серьёзный разговор в какой-то обмен абсурдными репликами. — Ты вообще понимаешь?..</p><p>— Что я должен понимать? — Ньют поднял брови. Рука его уже скользила по кромке пижамных штанов Тесея. — Вы против?</p><p>Тесей бессильно закрыл глаза. Он, честно говоря, понятия не имел, что и как отвечать.</p><p>— Что вы с утра разорались, — сонно пробормотал Перси. Приподнялся на локте, хмыкнул, оценивая картину — как он умудрился остаться спокойным?! — и сел в постели. — Так. Ньют, что происходит?</p><p>— Пока ничего. — Ньют тоже сел, оставив, наконец, поясницу Тесея в покое. — Вы, кстати, уютно смотрелись.</p><p>Тесей гордо отметил, что ему удалось подавить желание вцепиться себе в волосы и хорошенько потаскать голову вправо и влево. Остатки самообладания стремительно улетучивались.</p><p>— Ты взломал нашу дверь. — В голосе Перси не было упрёка — словно и его ситуация забавляла. Да как, как он так… вот так, когда Тесей был в панике?! — Неплохо.</p><p>Ньют пожал плечами:</p><p>— Не самые сложные чары. Вы же дома. И не смотри так, Тесей, ты на испуганного нарла похож. Мне давно про вас всё ясно, вы ведёте себя как давно сложившаяся пара гиппогрифов, честное слово.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мама с этой точки зрения не смотрела, — брякнул Тесей. Весь разговор действовал на него так, что на язык лезла только исключительная чушь высшей пробы. </p><p>— Я тоже надеюсь, — хмыкнул Персиваль. — Ньют, но ты же не затем пришёл, чтобы так оригинально сообщить, что тебе о нас известно?</p><p>Ньют смотрел прямо, решительно, очень по-взрослому, и Тесей потряс головой. К тому, что его Ньют, его маленький братик, уже год как совершеннолетний, привыкнуть не получалось. Не спасало даже то, что виделись они редко — а может, именно это и мешало. </p><p>— За этим тоже, Перси. Потому что без этого странно было бы сказать, что я хочу с вами. Ну, для вас — странно.</p><p>Тесей не выдержал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ладно, ладно, это он понял сразу, но вот после того, как Ньют озвучил свои… э... намерения, ему стало в разы тяжелее. До этой секунды ещё можно было сделать вид, что в его оригинальном пробуждении не было ничего особенного, а рука на спине… мало ли, показалось, они с Перси были близки добрую неделю назад, вот и… Тьфу ты.</p><p>— Ты рехнулся? — наконец-то вырвалось у него. — Ты вообще понимаешь?..</p><p>Он, конечно, повторялся, но ситуация была, как ни крути, исключительная.</p><p>— Да, да-да, скажи, что вы друг другу не родные, а мы с тобой — да, а значит, это ненормально, — зло отозвался Ньют. — У зверей, между прочим, это нормально, а для некоторых видов вообще полезнее, чем искать самку на стороне. И я просто хочу вас, и если вы не хотите меня… как меня, то я пойму и уйду, но если вы собираетесь отказываться только из-за того, что мы братья, то вы оба грёбаные лицемеры, вот вы кто.</p><p>Тесей зарылся в подушку глубже. Подушка, конечно же, осталась к его страданиям и терзаниям абсолютно равнодушной. Проклятье, Ньют всегда умел парой фраз вывернуть любую ситуацию наизнанку, поставить с ног на голову и усесться сверху так, что его оттуда даже дракон бы за шкирку не снял. И если отмести всю панику и подумать над его словами, то… Проклятье, Тесей не мог не думать, что он был прав. И в объяснениях, и в обвинениях. </p><p>— Эй. — Кровать заскрипела — Перси перелез через Тесея, сел рядом с Ньютом… наверное, обнял его за плечи. — Не злись заранее. Никто ещё ничего не решил.</p><p>— Я решил, — всё ещё сердито отрезал Ньют. — Теперь вам решать. И пусти меня, раз… не решил.</p><p>— Ти-хо. — Перси подпустил в голос того обёрнутого мягкой тканью металла, который Тесей — и только он — очень хорошо знал, и от понимания, что сейчас старший говорил так с Ньютом, голова будто сама собой повернулась в их сторону, а глаза — распахнулись. — Не накручивай ни себя, ни Тесея. Ты сам подумай, как это выглядит: ты, с определёнными намерениями, с утра, в нашей постели — и получаем мы твоими намерениями в лоб спросонок. Во-первых, мы не ожидали. Во-вторых, ты и сам, что ли, за минуту решил к нам забраться? Дай нам время. И это — не отказ.</p><p>Он действительно обнимал Ньюта за плечи, сидя от него очень близко, ближе, чем всегда — и сжимал его руку. При этом сидел Перси на пятках, поджав под себя ноги, и из-за этого казался выше, хотя вообще-то был самым низкорослым из них троих. И узкоплечий Ньют, оставивший попытки вырваться, смотрелся рядом с ним…</p><p>Стоп. Он что, любовался?..</p><p>Да. Любовался. И, наверное, надо бы испытать от этого очередной приступ паники, но… но…</p><p>— Я пойду умоюсь. — Возможно, это правда поможет. — Умоюсь, и мы поговорим.</p><p>— Ты так быстро успокоишься? — фыркнул Ньют ему в спину. Тесей предпочёл сделать вид, что не услышал.</p><p>Прохладная вода, которая должна была, по идее, отрезвить, не действовала никак — разве что взбодрила. Тесей потряс головой, едва не сунул её под кран, но понял, что это бесполезно. Ситуацию, в которую Ньют их поставил — мимоходом, как низлам корма насыпал, — надо было решать, надо было прийти хоть к чему-то, и… Если отказать ему только из-за их кровной связи, то любого тёплого отношения младшего Тесей, скорее всего, лишится навсегда. Не случайно же Ньют загодя их лицемерами обозвал. Значит, из головы срочно следовало изгонять весь ужас и пытаться понять, хочет ли он Ньюта… как Ньюта. Как человека, как мужчину, как возможного партнёра.</p><p>От этих мыслей, к счастью, не замутило, как он опасался. Правда, однозначно ответить «да» или «нет» он тоже не мог. А ещё нужно было понять, что об этом думает Перси. Но, судя по его действиям и словам, он на самом-то деле не был против. Ну конечно, ему-то проще… Но это означало, что тут всё зависело от Тесея. </p><p>Сложнее, чем сейчас, ему не было никогда. Ни во время СОВ, ни во время ТРИТОНов, ни во время экзаменов в Аврорат, ни… никогда. Ни разу.</p><p>Тесей выключил воду, наскоро вытерся и толкнул дверь в спальню — ладно, для начала и правда было бы неплохо поговорить, хотя, похоже, Ньют уже сказал всё, что хотел, и даже больше, а Перси…</p><p>...Они по-прежнему сидели рядом на кровати, только Ньют теперь и сам обнимал Персиваля, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Перси гладил младшего по голове, шепча что-то ему на ухо, но при виде выходящего из ванной Тесея тут же замолчал, коротко улыбнулся и расцепил объятия.</p><p>— Моя очередь, — заявил он, поднимаясь с постели. Стянул пижамную куртку, явно намеренно задел Тесея плечом, проходя мимо, и скрылся за дверью</p><p>Тесей уставился на Ньюта. Перси явно придумал какую-то стратегию, которая требовала оставить их наедине, но прямо сейчас оставаться наедине с младшим… фух. Ладно. Тесею просто следовало прекратить истерику. Разберутся, они обязательно разберутся, куда они денутся.</p><p>— Что он тебе сказал? — рискнул спросить Тесей. Стоять надоело, и он лёг рядом, осторожно потянул Ньюта за руку — хотелось любого контакта. Наверное, он завидовал Перси, который так легко и быстро умудрился добиться от Ньюта взаимных объятий.</p><p>Ньют руку не отдёрнул, но и не придвинулся.</p><p>— Чтоб я на тебя не давил. Что ты воспринимаешь мир по-другому, и для тебя это действительно может быть… странно. Ну, и всё такое, знаешь, как он любит, словно по книжке.</p><p>— Да, — Тесей рассмеялся, — это он любит.</p><p>Ньют потёр глаза пальцами свободной руки — и резко повернул голову:</p><p>— Знаешь, он не против. А ты до сих пор не раскричался и не выгнал меня взашей, так что ты, наверное, тоже не против, просто признать не можешь. Зачем ты всё усложняешь, Тесей?</p><p>Голова пошла кругом — хотя, пожалуй, безумия происходящего Тесей больше не ощущал. Ньют опять был прав. И ответа на его вопрос у Тесея не было.</p><p>Как, пожалуй, и настоящего ужаса от этой правоты. Настоящего, а не того, который он придумал себе сам.</p><p>Ну ладно!..</p><p>Тесей с силой дёрнул Ньюта за руку — а то сидит тут, сторонится, иголки выставил, кто тут ещё на нарла похож?.. </p><p>Ойкнув, Ньют повалился с ним рядом, тут же приподнялся, заглянул в лицо округлившимися глазами. Лучи солнца из-за штор высвечивали его веснушки, губы приоткрылись, а ещё от него тянуло теплом, таким теплом, которого Тесей никогда не ощущал — даже от Перси.</p><p>— Я не знаю зачем, — выдохнул Тесей, притягивая Ньюта ближе, как можно настойчивее. — Но, пожалуй, хватит мне этим заниматься.</p><p>Ньют улыбнулся. Тесей уже почти не помнил такой улыбки, обращённой конкретно к нему:</p><p>— Если ты потом передумаешь, я тебя стукну. Нет, натравлю на тебя кого-нибудь. Нет, нельзя, ты их и так опасаешься, но ты учти, что…</p><p>— Нет. — Голос внезапно сорвался, рука скользнула с плеч младшего ему на затылок. — Не передумаю.</p><p>Тянуть больше не понадобилось — Ньют поцеловал его сам, решительно, с неожиданной силой, как будто в бой бросался с палочкой наперевес. Опыта у него, судя по всему, не было вообще, или был небольшой, но он точно знал, чего и как хочет, и старался урвать побольше — всё-таки боялся, что Тесей действительно мог передумать. И поэтому Тесей перехватил инициативу, чуть стиснул загривок ладонью, сжал нижнюю губу Ньюта своими, толкнулся ему в рот языком — у Ньюта был вкус молока и корицы, каких-то трав, немного — чая… А ещё он удивлённо и восторженно стонал, не прерывая поцелуя, и эти стоны раз за разом пускали по телу Тесея знакомые, абсолютно понятные волны.</p><p>Он даже не услышал, как затихла в ванной вода, как хлопнула дверь, не сразу понял, что Перси улёгся с ними рядом и теперь гладил Ньюта по спине, а Тесея удерживал за свободное запястье. Мерлин, Моргана, кто там ещё… а, ну вас всех, отвернитесь и пройдите подальше.</p><p>Никогда не было так хорошо.</p><p>— И только пожалуйтесь мне ещё друг на друга, — неторопливо заговорил Перси, когда Ньют разорвал поцелуй, — что «с ним совершенно невозможно договориться».</p><p>Ньют сполз на кровать справа — лицом Тесею в плечо, раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный, дышащий мелковато и тяжело, — и Тесей осторожно обнял его, прижал к себе, вытащив руку из хватки Персиваля. Ньют возражать не стал: уткнулся в грудь, провёл языком — несколько раз — и вскрикнул, когда Перси, снова оказавшись у него за спиной, провёл рукой по его спине — от самого затылка до задницы. Долгим, сильным движением. Тесей прекрасно знал, как это ощущалось — и очень хотел, чтобы Ньют эти ощущения тоже испытал. Как полагается.</p><p>Он никогда не был жадным. </p><p>Ньют протяжно выдохнул — по-прежнему Тесею в грудь. Приподнялся навстречу ладони Персиваля, ухватив Тесея за плечо, снова уставился ему в глаза — ошалевшим, диковатым взглядом. Интересно, чего он ждал, собственно, когда представлял, что они согласятся? Что поговорят и завтракать пойдут?.. Завтрак, конечно, был хорошей идеей, но у Тесея уже немного стоял, и это от одного поцелуя и жара тела младшего рядом — а сам Ньют и вовсе упирался членом Тесею в бедро и даже чуть тёрся — наверное, даже неосознанно.</p><p>— Иди-ка сюда. — Перси, укладываясь на бок, подхватил Ньюта поперёк груди, уронил на себя, и они едва не скатились с кровати. — Твою ж баньши… Тес, подвинься.</p><p>Тесей послушно дёрнулся в сторону — и замер, не зная, куда смотреть и смотреть ли вообще. На то, как Перси сосредоточенно поглаживал Ньюта по животу, постепенно двигаясь выше, подбираясь пальцами к соскам. На то, как Ньют гнулся в его руках, откидывая голову на плечо. На то, как натянулись его брюки. На то, как Перси касался губами его шеи. На то, как Ньют потянулся к кромке штанов — и на то, как Перси немедленно перехватил его руку:</p><p>— Нет. Я сам хочу с тобой это сделать.</p><p>Ньют всхлипнул, закусив губу. И опять посмотрел на Тесея, умудрившись сделать это почти с вызовом: мол, а ты так и будешь лежать и смотреть?</p><p>— Лучше я, — мягко продолжал Персиваль, аккуратно обводя соски Ньюта и будто ненамеренно их задевая. — Для первого раза — пусть это сделаю я. А Тесей, — он усмехнулся — так, как делал это только один на один с братом, — Тесей посмотрит. </p><p>— И… ин-наче ему будет… слишком? — выдохнул Ньют. Он явно не знал, куда деть руки — и, наверное, только поэтому не пытался освободиться от хватки Перси. В любое другое время он бы точно не позволил с собой такое сделать.</p><p>— Да, — спокойно отозвался Перси. — Если нет — он сам разберётся.</p><p>Тесей закусил губу. Да уж — пожалуй, он и впрямь мог сейчас только смотреть. И ещё трогать себя, наблюдая за ними. Наблюдая, как Ньют неуклюже попытался приспустить штаны одной рукой, и как Перси немедленно помог ему в этом. Как ладонь Персиваля уверенно обхватила член Ньюта, заставив того заскулить и тут же зажать себе рот…</p><p>— Подожди-ка. — Не прекращая дрочить младшему, Перси потянулся правой рукой за палочкой, не глядя, махнул на дверь — Тесей узнал заглушающие чары. — Вот теперь можешь стонать сколько угодно. И кричать тоже. Нам нравится это слышать.</p><p>— Очень, — неожиданно для себя поддержал его Тесей. Странно, горло казалось пересохшим до того, что он вообще опасался разговаривать. — Ты очень выразителен, маленький.</p><p>Последнее слово вообще сорвалось против воли, но судя по долгому ответному стону — правильно сделало. Ньюту это понравилось так же, как самому Тесею нравилось «младшенький» в свой адрес от Перси. Тесей двигал рукой, наблюдая во все глаза: вот Ньют ещё сильнее выгнулся, вот пальцы Перси огладили его головку, вот Ньют повернул голову и вцепился поцелуем в губы Персиваля, а тот отвечал ему, положив ладонь на шею сзади — и потом выцеловывал Ньюту горло, щекотал языком кадык, ловил губами дрожь от стонов и всхлипов… </p><p>Ньют, конечно, кончил первым — закусив всё-таки ребро ладони, выгнувшись уж совсем немыслимо, запачкав спермой одеяло, штаны, свой живот и руку Перси. Ошалело распахнул глаза — и тихо застонал, когда Персиваль отпустил его и аккуратно уложил на подушку.</p><p>У Тесея плыло перед глазами, он оторвался от себя, прилёг рядом с Ньютом и, тоже шалея, провёл ладонью по его коже, собирая капли спермы. Ньют заскулил, почти отчаянно — отодвинулся немного, но тут же вернулся обратно. Глянул исподлобья и обмяк окончательно.</p><p>— Тес, — лениво позвал Перси. Оказывается, он уже успел переместиться ему за спину. — Ложись на спину.</p><p>Тесей не удержал стона:</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Посмотрим.</p><p>У него горели глаза — Мерлинова задница, чего он там только напридумывал?.. Наверное, много чего, и Тесей это ещё выяснит на практике, как и Ньют. Но пока… пока что он просто вобрал в рот член Тесея, втянул щёки, сглотнул — Тесей вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку: простыня, одеяло, штаны Ньюта, неважно… Он попытался было толкнуться — будь ты проклят, старший, хватит издеваться, быстрее, ну же! — но, конечно, Перси предупреждающе надавил ему на бедро. Тесей послушно замер, напрягся в ожидании разрядки — и едва не закричал в рот Ньюту, вдруг потянувшемуся к нему с поцелуем. Только застонал, отвечая, выгнул шею, ощущая, как Перси перекатывает его яйца в ладони, и кончил, когда член упёрся старшему в глотку. </p><p>Ньют оторвался от его губ, положил голову на грудь — Мерлин, сколько же лет он так не делал… Недовольно фыркнул, когда Перси, ложась сзади, повернул Тесея на бок, но быстро пристроился уже на плече.</p><p>Горячий член Персиваля ткнулся между бёдер, и Тесей слегка приподнял ногу — насколько сил хватило. Впрочем, Перси быстро перехватил её, удерживая, задвигался — решительно, резко, словно был внутри и брал Тесея так, как тот очень любил, — но кончить предпочёл Тесею на поясницу. И обнял сзади, прижимая Тесея к себе, а Ньюта — к Тесею.</p><p>— Надо мыться, — пробормотал он через пару минут.</p><p>— И завтракать, — подхватил Тесей сквозь лёгкую дрёму.</p><p>Ньют ничего не сказал — только кивнул, мазнув вихрами по коже Тесея. Ну конечно, он-то наверняка уже все свои дела сделал, прежде чем идти к ним…</p><p>Часы над дверью щёлкнули стрелками, оповестили, что пробило девять утра, и заткнулись, хвала Мерлину. Свидетелями сегодняшнего утра их можно было не считать.</p><p>— Расцепляйтесь, — велел Перси, дружески толкая Тесея в плечо и берясь за палочку. — И приводите себя в порядок, а то маме её опыт наблюдения за гиппогрифами уже не понадобится.</p><p>— Раскомандовался, — сонно и беззлобно пробурчал Ньют, не делая попытки поднять голову. Твою-то баньши, это что, это ему… вот такое было нужно, чтобы он сам начал обнимать братьев?..</p><p>— Я старший, если ты забыл, — самодовольно хмыкнул Перси. — И давайте сами, пока я вас отсюда не скинул.</p><p>— Злой ты, — вздохнул Тесей, с сожалением отползая от Ньюта. </p><p>— Злой и жестокий, — подхватил тот. Перси весело сверкнул глазами:</p><p>— Вы оба знали, с кем связались. Младшенькие.</p><p>***</p><p>1918 год, декабрь</p><p>На одеяло шлёпнулась стопка журналов. Картинки и заголовки не двигались, пахло бумагой и немного типографской краской — значит, свежие… Свежая магловская пресса. Замечательно.</p><p>Тесею отчего-то вспомнилась детская коробка Персиваля с магловскими «сокровищами». И если он правильно прочитал заголовки — принесённое сейчас Ньютом было в разы ценнее.</p><p> </p><p>— Это что? — Перси отложил черновик отчёта, раздражённо отмахнулся от самопишущего пера, потянувшегося следом. Ньют, стоявший возле кровати, пожал плечами:</p><p>— Магловские журналы. С магловскими статьями и исследованиями. Я же говорил, вы после войны не одни такие. Если сейчас читать не хотите, то хотя бы далеко не убирайте. Там наверняка говорится о том, как вам можно помочь. Ну, кроме того, что травами поить.</p><p>Тесей коснулся обложки журнала, лежавшего сверху. Заголовок расплывался перед глазами, да и вообще — ему сейчас хотелось не читать всё это и думать об избавлении, а сгрести Ньюта в охапку и молчать.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — позвал он. — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Ньют снова дёрнул плечом, но рядом всё-таки лёг. Тесей прижал его к себе, зарылся носом в рыжие вихры и закрыл глаза. Ему вдруг стало спокойно, пожалуй, так спокойно, как не бывало ещё ни разу с возвращения. То ли сказалось окончательное понимание, что они с Перси и впрямь не единственные мучились — пусть он знал об этом, но, наверное, полностью понял только сейчас, — то ли сами эти журналы показали ему, что в поисках решения им не придётся прикладывать столько же усилий, как на самой войне, то ли душу грела забота Ньюта, то ли всё сразу. А только он лежал, обнимая младшего, чувствуя рядом тепло тела Перси, и думал, думал, думал — только о том, что они справятся, что всё будет хорошо, и что это уже не самоубеждение, а вполне конкретный план, у которого есть все основания.</p><p>— Где ты их взял-то? — спокойно поинтересовался Персиваль. Ньют фыркнул, не поднимая головы:</p><p>— В магловских лавках. Перси, ну честное слово, ты меня отругать за что-то хочешь? Я не нарушал Статут. И я их не стащил с лотка.</p><p>— Я об этом и не думал, — удивлённо и чуть сердито отозвался Перси. — Просто стало интересно — где. И как.</p><p>— Честно. — В голосе Ньюта Тесею послышался лёгкий вызов. — Поменял деньги в Гринготтсе, вышел к маглам, сказал продавцам, что у меня два брата, вернувшихся с войны, после которой им паршиво, и нет ли чего почитать на эту тему. Мне даже ещё больше кучу предложили. Но я полистал и с продавцом поговорил… В общем, мне сказали, что эти — самые полезные. Я часто так делаю, у них довольно неплохие исследователи. И не тебе меня отчитывать, я знаю, что ты до сих пор на чердаке хранишь.</p><p>Тесей прыснул. Он всегда, в общем-то, знал: они с Ньютом, насколько бы ни были разными, частенько сходились в мыслях. Вот сейчас почти одновременно коробку с сокровищами вспомнили…</p><p>— Мне было одиннадцать, — очень ровным тоном проговорил Перси. — И не лезь в бутылку. Я не пытался ни в чём тебя обвинять или говорить, что твои вылазки к маглам чем-то опасны. Я тебе верю. И я тебе благодарен.</p><p>— Тогда какая тебе разница, где я их нашёл? — Ньют поднял голову и хлопнул глазами. Тесей хмыкнул в ответ:</p><p>— Это ж Перси. Что ты как будто первый день с ним знаком. Ему обязательно надо всё посчитать, учесть, заархивировать и убедиться, что всё в порядке, даже если он и так это знает. На него наш начальник не нарадуется. Говорит, лет через десять со спокойной совестью уйдёт в отставку, дескать, смена достойная растёт.</p><p>— Ничего он такого не говорит, — всё так же спокойно отозвался Перси. Тесей фыркнул — ему действительно было весело:</p><p>— Тебе-то? Конечно, не говорит. Так что делай вид, что ты ничего не знаешь.</p><p>— Ой, хватит. — Ньют, тоже улыбаясь, лёг обратно Тесею на плечо. — Почитайте, ладно? Обязательно. </p><p>— Обязательно, — мягко пообещал Перси. — И спасибо.</p><p>Он взмахнул палочкой, отправляя журналы ровной стопкой на комод. Недалеко, но и не совсем близко — так, как было нужно сейчас.</p><p>Ньют нагло закинул на Тесея правую ногу:</p><p>— Что будем дарить родителям? У меня четыре новых котёнка низла, как думаете?..</p><p>— Ты считаешь, их низлам вдвоём скучно? — Перси закатил глаза, тоже, наконец, ложась и приобнимая обоих. Ньют вскинул голову:</p><p>— Конечно! Чем больше низлов, тем лучше!</p><p>— Ладно, — отозвался Тесей. — Дари низла. Только сам придумай, как удержать его под ёлкой…</p><p>*</p><p>Тесей вышел из камина в родительской гостиной — и тут же получил в нос ёлочным колокольчиком. Кажется, золотым — а может, белым, после мешанины красок так сразу и не разберёшь. Колокольчик завис в воздухе, не разбившись о его лицо, и отправился на крючок под полкой, повинуясь движению палочки смеющейся мамы.</p><p>— Прости, милый. Я думала, что после появления Ньюта у меня есть хотя бы пара минут в запасе.</p><p>В кресле хохотал Ньют, шагнувший в камин первым, и Тесей поспешно отскочил подальше — если Перси сшибёт его с ног, то нос может пострадать и сильнее. Под ёлкой уже стояла небольшая красная коробка, на которую Ньют накануне накладывал чары расширения пространства и где обретался сейчас маленький низл. Из-за работы приехать к родителям в Йоль они не смогли, только в Сочельник, но так было даже лучше: они почти сразу сядут за семейный стол, обменяются подарками, новостями и шутками, и останутся на рождественскую ночь, а то и до нового года, и всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Перси, разумеется, из камина вышел степенно и важно, легко взмахнул палочкой, очищая костюм от пепла, и сразу присел на подлокотник Ньютова кресла. Тот всё ещё хихикал, и Тесей, не выдержав, щёлкнул его по носу — разумеется!</p><p>— Ай!</p><p>— А нечего ржать! — И пусть Тесей сам смеялся, но младший и так обнаглел. Ужас, авторитет старших ниже дна! — Тебе бы так прилетело!</p><p>— Ну, как всегда, — донёсся от порога голос отца, — не успели появиться, а уже дерутся! Пойдёмте лучше со мной, я вам виски налью, всё лучше, чем…</p><p>— Фрэнсис! — Мама шутливо хлестнула его по плечу пролетавшей мимо веткой остролиста. — Сейчас только час дня, и потом, вы что, оставите меня одну украшать дом?</p><p>— Хозяйка не одна! — Невесть откуда рядом с мамой выскочила Милли. — Хозяйка зря говорит, что одна, когда Милли уже и нарезала еловых веток, и покрасила шишки, и…</p><p>— Милли умница. — Мама присела на корточки и ласково погладила её по голове. — Но всё равно — никакого виски, пока все не развесят над камином чулки!</p><p>— Ма-а-ам, — застонал Ньют, закатывая глаза, — ну какие чулки, всё равно подарки под ёлкой, и…</p><p>— Не желаю ничего слышать, — решительно оборвала его мама. — Ладно, так и быть: идите отнесите вещи, а потом — спускайтесь, палочки в руки и развешивать гирлянды!</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто отозвался Перси. — Отличное решение.</p><p>Мама улыбалась, всё ещё держа в руке остролист. Милли подпрыгивала, стараясь выхватить у неё ветку и немедленно пристроить куда-нибудь по праздничному назначению. Отец приобнял Перси и Тесея, сжал плечо Ньюта, помня, что тот не любит объятий… В воздухе уже пахло апельсинами, немного пудингом, сильно — тем же остролистом и хвоей. Тесей даже зажмурился.</p><p>Низлы путались под ногами и мешали подниматься по лестнице. Ньют шмыгнул к себе — только чтобы увеличить чемодан и оставить его в комнате. В спальню за братьями не пошёл — да и они только кинули вещи, как обещали маме. </p><p>У самой лестнице Ньют вдруг обнял обоих за плечи и чуть подпрыгнул — Тесей даже охнул от неожиданности.</p><p>— Ещё рано, — прошептал он, — но с Рождеством.</p><p>— Рано, — безапелляционно подтвердил Перси. — Но с Рождеством.</p><p>— С Рождеством, — отозвался и Тесей, широко улыбаясь. </p><p>Всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет хорошо.</p><p>Взмахивая палочкой, чтобы отправить на каминную полку зелёный с красным чулок, он бросил взгляд на семейные часы.</p><p>На отметке «Дом» ярким золотом горели пять стрелок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>